Line of Sight
by linniestorm
Summary: Dru has a vision that comes full circle...


**[ Line of Sight ]**

Title: Line of Sight  
Author: Lindsay Ince [ chicago_heat@hotmail.com ]  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to declare except Joss Whedons genius.  
Archive: http://www.stas.net/blurred  
Distribution: Ask, and you shall receive. I just want to know where it'll be so I can look. :D  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Um, none.  
Summary: Dru has a vision that comes full circle...  
Dedication: To Lar, for creating the list, and BtVS Writer's Guild (and Lar) for helping me find it!  
Author's Notes: Having a Thought: Improv #2 - indigo, ice, tremble, faith. This is my first ever fic with Dru, Spike or Angelus in it, so be gentle with me. Any tips would be greatly appreciated!  
Feedback: I love the stuff, send it along to the above addy.

-------------------------------------------------

She began to tremble as the lights streaked towards her. All she could see was bright white light. It was something she hadn't seen for a hundred years. Like a sunny day when she walked in the park. This light didn't hurt her, though had she come across it in an everyday setting it would have marked her end. This light was filled with flecks of other colours, pinks, oranges, yellows and greens. She felt herself being caught up in it; she was carried by it and floated along at speed. Images floated in front of her, family, friends, victims, one after another, over and over again. She watched her own end, played out in front of her. Her own distress, the feeling of the life draining from her body returned to her. The overwhelming power that followed the first feed, the first blood. Every one of her victim's faces floated before her. She smiled as the sensations washed over her. The fear, the anguish, the panic filled the air and infused her body. Her demon guzzled on the emotions greedily but was never sated, it always wanted more. More relaxed now, she waited for the vision to come, as she knew it would, it always did. The tunnel of colours began turning, faster and faster. The colours merged and mixed, the bright light convoluting into blues and purples, then finally grey and black. 

_Familiar sharp white teeth were close to her. Screaming was all around them as she saw the teeth pierce pale, porcelain skin. The rich, red blood poured from the wound and called to her. Always running, more and more of it, until it was almost a river. She squirmed, aching to drink from it, and moved towards it instinctively, but already it was gone. Desperate, she swung round and reached out her hands until she too was holding the porcelain. Leaning over, she slid her fangs into it and the sweet but tangy taste of blood entered her mouth. She looked up and found two sets of eyes staring at her. One adoring, devoted, full of love; the other lustful, teasing, full of desire. The world suddenly went black._

She pouted. Looking around, she found herself alone, back on her bed, her dress laid out ready beside her. It was crushed velvet, a deep blue that looked indigo when the shadows caught it. She moved her hand to the dress and gently ran her fingers through it. It was soft and sensually smooth and she revelled in it. Hands on her shoulders made her spine tingle. She turned her head sharply and found herself staring into ice blue eyes. Regaining her composure, she reached out a hand to tousle his hair as he bent to kiss her softly.

What's the matter?' he asked.

Nothing. It was a vision. The gate opened and I saw'

Saw what, pet?' he prodded.

Everything.'

Everything?'

The party. I saw the party. It will be a good party, won't it Spike?'

Oh I'm sure it will,' he said bitterly.

Her face trembled as the tears welled up in her eyes. 

Are you angry at me?' She said quietly. He recognised the hysteria that was building up behind the words.

No of course not,' he said, forcing a comforting smile to his lips. Are you ready love?' he inquired.

I have to change,' she said, then continued dreamily, Isn't it a pretty dress Spike?'

Very pretty, my sweet,' he replied.

And I will look beautiful in it, won't I?' she said. Like a princess?'

Like a princess,' he replied soothingly, with an indulgent smile.

* * * * *

The house was gothic, its towers stood high against the night sky. Small, bright stars were visible between the huge, dark overcast clouds that loomed menacingly overhead. A smell of fear hung in the air. It was encouraging. Spike allowed himself a smile as he surveyed the scene. He stepped out of the carriage and looked toward the top of the house. A hundred torches burned brightly, their flames reaching toward the sky. He turned back toward the carriage and held out his hand. Another grasped it, cold and clammy. Slowly, a mane of raven hair and wild eyes followed. 

Look at all the lights, Spike,' Drusilla said dreamily, It's heavenly.'

She hopped to the ground and snuggled closer to him as he put an arm around her protectively.

Damn dangerous, if you ask me,' he said gruffly, Last time I did science, fire and vampires didn't mix.'

He took her arm and half-led, half-dragged her up the steps to the door. They walked into the high-ceilinged hallway, full of elegantly dressed young women and men looking like sodding penguins' as he had always thought of them. Spike glowered at a group of young men that eyed the distracted Drusilla seductively. He almost snarled at them, yet resisted the temptation to reveal his demon mask. Noticing a group of young girls eyeing Spike, Drusilla returned to hang on him territorially. Spike felt almost happy that she was more aware of her surroundings that evening. The wild sparkle in her eyes that had been almost effervescent when he met her had gradually dulled to a manic, empty gleam. The sparkle was almost back this evening, but Spike balked at the cause.

Do you want to dance, love?' Spike asked, as they watched the intricately patterned movements of the young people in the Great Hall. 

No, I just want to watch, they're almost flying.' She gazed at them, carried by the enthusiasm, ignoring everything else in the room. 

Moving suddenly, Drusilla almost skipped down the avenue that had been created down one side of the room, out of the way of the dancers. Spike quickened his step, unwilling to let her out of his sight. She suddenly swung round to face the giant staircase, her eyes gleaming wildly, a smile spreading over her face. 

A man stood at the top. Tall, handsome, hypnotically charming. As he walked down the stairs, almost everyone in the room rushed towards the foot of the stairs to meet him. Everyone except Drusilla and Spike. He seemed to greet everyone personally. Spike looked back to Drusilla who stood perfectly still. She stood on her tiptoes expectantly. Spike sarcastically thought that if she been leaning forward anymore than she was she would have fallen flat on her face. 

That was what annoyed him the most. Her unquestioning faith in him. Her faith that he would come to her, and when he did he was her world. No more Spike. He may as well be a pile of dust. The knowledge that he wasn't enough, that he could never compete, almost broke his heart. Not that it would have mattered, he thought, considering it didn't beat and he didn't strictly need it. 

But it was all he wanted. To be her world. To be the only one. If only she could understand. It was the only thing he could never have. And even though part of him hated the man that took her away, another part of him was drawn, just as she was, as they all were, to that powerful force that could control anything and everything within his line of sight.

* * * * *

He stood at the top of the stairs leaning on the rail of the balcony surveying the scene. He could almost taste the excitement, it was written on the face of each of the young people down there. He stood quietly for a few moments. It was one of his skills; to be unnoticed when he wished it. He moved to go down the stairs and all at once they flocked to him with words of greeting and thanks. He smiled graciously, and then his eyes wandered to find the faces he could feel, but could not yet see. 

He spotted them looking towards him expectantly. He broke away from the crowd that stood back to let him through. Drusilla almost threw herself at him as he reached out his hand to caress her cheek. He smiled under his breath as Spike scowled at him.

Spike,' he said jovially. Glad you could make it.'

Angelus,' he replied in acknowledgement. Quite a party you've got yourself here.'

Oh, the party hasn't started yet,' he said enigmatically. 

Angelus,' Drusilla interrupted. You always have the best parties.'

Shall we get started?' he asked her. You decide Drusilla.'

Yes, lets. I want to see the river again.'

River?' Angelus asked Spike.

Don't ask me, how the hell should I know what she's on about,' Spike answered crossly, having had just about enough of being ignored.

Angelus walked away to the centre of the room and made a signal to the servants by the doors to usher everyone in and close them. A hush came over the entire room, as everyone became quiet waiting for him to speak. 

I want to thank everyone for coming tonight,' he started. This is a party to end all parties,' he paused, and with a laugh that disconcerted the audience, and Spike recognised as pure evil, continued. In fact, this party is going to be the last you ever attend.'

Suddenly, his demon mask slipped over his angelic' face. Taking that as their signal, Spike, Drusilla and about twenty other vampires in the room followed suit. All around them the screaming began, as Angelus grabbed a young woman from near to him and ate, hungrily. Drusilla watched, entranced, as Angelus' white fangs pierced the porcelain skin. She watched the blood run, in front of her and all around her, it called to her again. She grabbed a young boy in strong hands and ate, quenching her hunger and thirst all at once.

She looked up. Two sets of eyes were watching her. One adoring, devoted, full of love; the other lustful, teasing, full of desire.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
